1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to cap mats, cap strips and other like closure devices for plural laboratory receptacles such as test tubes, blocks and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various closure devices have been developed to seal test tubes and blocks. Some are relatively easy to apply and remove, but lack adequate sealing capability. Others provide a satisfactory seal but are extremely difficult to apply and remove, sometimes resulting in splashing and cross contamination of specimens contained in the receptacles. Additional drawbacks of conventional closure devices include an inability to function satisfactorily at elevated or reduced temperatures, and seal failures at differential pressures on the order of 0.5 atmospheres and below.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a closure device which is not only relatively easy to apply and remove, but which is also capable of achieving a satisfactory seal under even the most demanding conditions normally encountered in the handling and transport of laboratory specimens.